dawnmistfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Stripednose
Stripednose is a tortoiseshell tom with white paws, chest, and muzzle, black mark on his nose, blue eyes Appearances and Mentions Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Stripedkit is listed under Allegiances as a kit of ShadowClan, the son of Greenpine and Ashcloud. - Rainheart's Love Chapter 4 It's noted that Ashcloud and Greenpine's kits have been made apprentices, and Flameheart received the fun and playful Stripedpaw as an apprentice. Bloomfire calls Rainheart, breaking him out of his thoughts, and he looks up to see her and Flameheart padding toward them, their pelts brushing. Stripedpaw trots happily alongside his mentor. Bloomfire's eyes shine with happiness as they reach them, and she tells him that Flameheart is going out for a hunting session with Stripedpaw. She says that she's going along and asks if he and Poppywing would like to join them. When he and Poppywing agree, Flameheart purrs "Great!" and turns away, telling Stripedpaw to come on. He adds that he'll get to learn from four warriors today. Stripedpaw's tail is high in the air as he says "Awesome!" and hurries after his mentor. Bloomfire, Rainheart, and Poppywing follow. In the forest, Flameheart praises Stripedpaw and asks him to show him his hunting crouch. He watches as Stripedpaw drops into a crouch and asks "Like this?", his eyes flashing up to his mentor. Flameheart crouches beside him and studies his position, praising him, but reminding him not to let his tail touch the ground, as if it brushes against leaves or twigs, he'll give himself away. Stripedpaw says "Oh, right" and quickly lifts his tail from the ground. Rainheart sits between Bloomfire and Poppywing, watching Flameheart demonstrate a hunting crouch to Stripedpaw. Rainheart wonders if he'll ever have an apprentice. Bloomfire lets out a purr and comments warmly that Flameheart is such a great mentor. She gazes at him, prompting "Isn't he?" Poppywing agrees, looking at Rainheart warmly as she says that he will be too. When Poppywing starts climbing the tree to catch a bird, Stripedpaw forgets about his hunting lesson and says "Whoa!", his eyes wide as he stares up after her and adds, "Look at Poppywing go!" Flameheart follows his gaze and purrs "That's Poppywing for you. She's part squirrel." When Poppywing decides not to try to catch the bird, Stripedpaw stares up in confusion, asking the others why she didn't catch it. When Poppywing returns to the ground, she hesitates before turning to the others and asking if they'll excuse them, as she'd like to speak to Rainheart alone. Flameheart says of course and dips his head, turning away and flicking his tail. He tells Stripedpaw to come on, and they'll try hunting frogs in the marsh. The apprentice hesitates before following. Bloomfire casts Rainheart and Poppywing a worried look before joining Flameheart and Stripedpaw. Poppywing watches them until they disappear into the trees. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Stripedpaw is listed under Allegiances as an apprentice of Shadowclan, being mentored by Flameheart. Stripednose is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as a warrior of Shadowclan. Stripednose is listed under Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of Shadowclan with an apprentice, Mistypaw. Stripednose is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as a warrior of Shadowclan. Stripednose is listed under Final Allegiances as a soldier of Deserve's Army. - Chapter 1 Bloodkit notes that he hasn't played with another kit since Stripedpaw, Mottledpaw, and Foxpaw left the nursery. Now that they're apprentices, they never seem to want to play with him. Of course they would rather focus on their training than waste time with a lonely kit. - Chapter 5 Bloodkit hears Copperstripe ask where Maplefur is and looks into the clearing. Flameheart and Copperstripe are talking to Cobratail. Stripedpaw and Song sit near them, exchanging excited looks. Cobratail flicks his tail and asks if Maplefur wasn't with them, as he said he'd help them assess the apprentices. Flameheart says yes, but he never showed up. Copperstripe adds that they waited a while for him, but the apprentices were ready to explode, and they couldn't wait any longer. And when they came back after the assessment to talk to Maplefur, he wasn't even in his den. Cobratail figures he must be out hunting and tells them he'll speak to him about it when he returns to camp. Depthstar pads over and assumes that the apprentices passed their assessments. Stripedpaw purrs that they did, adding that he should have seen Song, noting that she caught a thrush so high in the air. Song ducks her head, looking embarrassed as she says it was nothing. When Boost hurdles into the camp and play fights with Song, Stripedpaw watches in amusement. Depthstar calls a clan meeting to make Stripedpaw, Song, and Boost warriors. After touching muzzles with Bloomfire, Flameheart turns his attention to the meeting, his eyes fixed proudly on Stripedpaw. Bloodkit peers between Cliffshade and Crowmask and sees Stripedpaw, Song, and Boost, gazing up at Depthstar eagerly. Stripedpaw stands tall and proud as he takes the oath. Depthstar names him Stripednose, and Bloodkit immediately understands why. It's noted that Stripednose has a pink nose with a black marking across one nostril. He thinks the name suits him. Depthstar highlights Stripednose's courage and loyalty as he finishes his ceremony. The clan begins chanting Stripednose's name, and he raises his head proudly, his tail waving back and forth. Song purrs and rubs her muzzle against his shoulder as she yowls his new name above the others. He purrs and licks her head. Bloodkit silently notes that it looks like there'll be more kits in the nursery soon. Though they are young, they're already very close. When Depthstar asks Song if she'd like to keep her name, she hesitates and turns to Stripednose, quietly asking if he'd mind she doesn't take a warrior name. He purrs of course not, his eyes shining as he says he loves her no matter what she's called. She purrs and sits against him, twining her tail with his. Depthstar coughs, and they break apart, looking embarrassed. Depthstar leaps down from the rock to rest his chin on each of their heads, and they lick his shoulder. As the clan cheer Boost and Song's names, Stripednose and Song purr together. Bloodkit watches them, eagerly noting that'll be him one day, a real ShadowClan warrior. - Chapter 11 While Rosebreeze is kitting, Stripednose and song sit close together. Boost stands near them, saying kits are gross. Song glares at her brother and says that kits are wonderful, and she hopes to have some one day. She breaks off and lowers her head, casting Stripednose an embarrassed look and stammering. Stripednose lets out a purr, his eyes shining before he closes them and rubs his muzzle against hers, saying "of course'. Depthstar decides that Stripednose and Song are ready to take on apprentices, noting that they are young, but wise and responsible. He apprentices Mistypaw to Stripednose, and Coldpaw to Song. Mistypaw eagerly touches noses with Stripednose. Depthstar teases Stripednose and Song, trusting that their relationship won't get in the way of training their apprentices. They're embarrassed, and Song purrs that it won't. - Chapter 13 While speaking to Song, Bloodpaw notices Stripednose across the clearing and asks if she'll be in the nursery soon. Song's eyes widen, and she flicks her tail at his ear playfully, purring at him to be quiet. - Chapter 15 Cobratail calls for Depthstar as he leads his wounded patrol into camp. As Depthstar meets them and asks what happened, Stripednose pads into camp carrying Rosebreeze's limp body on his shoulders. Tinypaw races over, eyes wide with alarm as Stripednose lowers the body to the ground. Cobratail rasps that they were attacked by a whole group of rogues, at least six. He trails off as he says Rosebreeze's name and lowers his head. When Depthstar asks Song and Stripednose if they recognized any of the rogues, they shake their heads. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Stripednose is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of ShadowClan. Quotes "Whoa! Look at Poppywing go!" -Stripedpaw in "Rainheart's Love" chapter 4 - "We did! And you should have seen Song! She caught a thrush so high in the air!" -Stripedpaw to Depthstar when he asks if they passed their assessments in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 5 - "Of course not. I love you no matter what you're called." -Stripednose to Song when she asks if he minds that she keeps her name in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 5 Gallery Tumblr opnhdzvRDe1wprd47o1 500.jpg|Stripednose's design Character Development and Origins Song and Stripednose originally had a son in ShadowClan named Whitefire. He was a white tom with orange splashes, a white tail, and blue eyes. stripednose.JPG 20180625_223555.jpg Tumblr_p7phryWkoW1vidmlvo1_1280.jpg Tree1.JPG Tree3.JPG Desstory1tt.JPG Group11.JPG Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Deserve's Army cats Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Toms Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters